Love is blind
by LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: Summary inside. Main pairing: Itacest. AU:High school. Warnings: Incest, self mutilation, bullying, multiple character deaths, Child abuse, one OC. Subject to change. Currently on Hiatus, re-write in progress.
1. Introduction

**Ciao ciao~! Snow here again with **_**another**_** fanfic. I know I'm still working on the other two~. But I had this awesome moment of Inspiration and I couldn't waste it A! Well, since I give sucky summaries, I will summarize this story in the actual fanfic so you have a jest at what's going on! And **_**yes**_** it is **_**another**_** Itacest Fanfic (I'm obsessed with itacest -drool-) so first! :**

**Warnings:**_ Contains yaoi, itacest, High School AU-ness, only one OC*, mentions of self mutilation, angst, tragedy, major OOC-ness, religious themes, bullying, language, and child abuse. Please, if this bothers you in any way, don't proceed to read any of this. I would prefer to have people who actually aren't bothered by any of this to read it. Grazie~!_

**Pairings: **_Itacest, JapanxOC*, AusHun, and something else if I can come up with it._

**Summary: **_Lovino Carriedo is a new student at Davidson Central High School, in Pennsylvania, America. Traveling with his adoptive father Antonio Carriedo, who took a job at the school as a Spanish teacher. Feliciano Eldestine I the adopted son of Roderich Eldestine and Elizaveta Hedervary. Known as " The loner " at school, Feliciano keeps himself distant from everyone, until an_

_encounter with Lovino. Will Lovino be able to warm the boy's heart? Will little Feli accept his feelings? Why am I asking you these questions? I already know the answer XD! Ha-ha and you have to wait as it's slowly revealed one chapter at a time~. I'm sadistic :D_

***P.S**: Cause I don't feel like doing character descriptions in the story, the OC is a girl named Sakura Chigau, a Japanese girl from a fanfic that I was playing with in my mind :P She Has LONG pink hair, green eyes, and in this story, a semi Goth-punk girl.

**Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

Lovino's POV:

Well, this is...different. I just moved from New York to Pennsylvania with my adopted father, Antonio Carriedo because he thought it'd be better to get out of our former home, New York City, after an incident with me almost getting robbed.

And because of that bastard, who tried robbing me, I'm stuck here, where it's surrounded by trees and forests and God, It's so freaking boring here. Right now I'm with my father in the car, on our way to my new high school. I decide to bother him again for the Hundredth time. " I still think you over reacted. "

He simply rolled his eyes before saying " Lovi, you know how dangerous the city can be. What if you were kidnapped or something? I just don't feel safe raising my own child in a big city like that."

" Yeah, but did you have to send me to a school where they wear freaking uniforms? I mean seriously, why does everyone have to dress up like their freaking clones? And why did you get the job as the Spanish teacher at the school where I just so happen to be attending? "

I know he means well but seriously! It's not like a break my foot if he isn't there. He just sighed. And before I knew it, we finally arrived at the school. I just got out the car, ignoring my father and walked into the school, bustling with over excited children.

* * *

**Homeroom, 8:15 AM:**

I found my way to my homeroom and found a seat all the way in the back of the room. I hadn't bothered with introducing myself to the class. I simply said ' I'm Lovino Carriedo ' and found a seat. The room was full of hyper, bubbling kids. God they were annoying.

About ten minutes into Homeroom, someone came in, and somehow it got immediately quiet, as if everyone was interested as to who came in, like they were going to do something. The person who walked in turned out to be another student.

He wasn't wearing the school uniform, just a black hoodie, with the hood flipped up, a pair of black jeans and black converse shoes. It was hard to see his face, but a little curl to the left side of his head, stuck out of his hoodie. It was almost like the curl I have, but placed on a different side and a lighter color.

The homeroom teacher sighed, and asked why the kid was late. He didn't bother replying. He only sat down in a seat all the way towards the back of the room, in the corner only a seat away from me. The teacher rubbed her temples and said " You know you have detention, right? "

" …... " Was the kid's only reply. One of the other students, a kid with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and a strange cowlick stood up and said " Isn't that more like rewarding him? He enjoys being left alone anyways. Besides, we all know he doesn't bother going home half the time! " He said in an obnoxious voice.

Though most the kids in the class nodded in agreement, and repeated rumors they heard, and faked whispering things to each other, but saying it loud enough so the kid could hear them.  
The kid glared at them, and flipped them the bird before saying. " Fuck off. "

The kids, who were "whispering" things about him, did the same back to him, after saying " Emo bitch. "

The teacher ordered for the entire class to shut up and leave him alone. She changed his punishment from detention, to showing the new kid (well, me.) around the school, since we have the same classes.

That's odd. How did we get the same classes? Everyone turned to look at me and shot me a sympathetic look. The kid simply looked over to me and then looked back, before putting his head down.

And then the bell rang.

* * *

**First period: Pre Calculus**

I followed the kid all the way to the first floor, to our first period class. On our way there, I thought I should try getting to know the kid. " So, kid. You have a name? " I asked. He nodded and didn't say anything else. I rolled my eyes. ' Smart-ass. ' I thought. " Well can you tell me your name? " I got a reply this time. " Feliciano Eldestine. " " So you're Italian and Austrian? " I asked.

He shook his head. " Only Italian. What about you? What's your name? " He asked as he looked over towards me. He looked pale, and his hair was an auburn color, that was lighter than mine. Though, he had hazel eyes that were like my own. It was hard to see anything else though, because his hoodie was almost completely covering his entire head.

" I'm Lovino Carriedo. " " So you're Italian and Spanish? " I rolled my eyes and smirked a bit. " No, same as you. Only Italian. I was adopted. What about you? "

When I looked over to him, it looked as if he was debating something. After about a good ten seconds he replied. " I was adopted too. But not many people know that, so please don't tell anyone else. " I nodded before saying " I won't. But what's wrong with others knowing? "

He just shook his head. " The bastards in this school have enough against me. I'd prefer that something like that be kept private. " ' Oh, so that's why. ' " Well that's understandable. Why do those kids seem so hell bent on bugging you twenty-four seven? " The kid only shrugged. " 'Cause they are. It's always been like this. In grade school and even here. I probably won't even bother going to college if this keeps up. "

I looked at him shocked. My father always had taught me that college was important for education, and being successful in the future. (Even if every adult says that to all kids). And this kid, Feliciano, would give that up, just to keep away from these bastards?

I shook my head. " You shouldn't just give up on your own education, just because some kids have no lives and their only pastime is making others feel like shit. "

This kid must not have many people to talk to seeing as how his eyes widened a bit when I said that, and for some reason he blushed lightly. He looked down and hid his face, holding his books close to his chest. " Th-thanks... " He mumbled.

I looked at him confused. " For what? " I asked. " Because...wh- just, thanks okay? " I smirked. " You don't have many people to talk to, do you? " He shook his head. " Well, if you want, you could talk to me. I won't bite. "

When we entered the classroom, he sat next to me, catching me up with what the lesson was, and helping me where I was confused. This kid is smart. It'd be a waste if he didn't go to college.  
We talked a little bit in between taking notes. " So, what brings you to this school? " Feliciano asked. I groaned a bit. " Well I'm not even from this _state_. " He cocked his head to the side. " So where are you from then? " I tapped my pencil lightly as I remembered my old home.

" I came from New York City. My dad decided to move over here after an incident with me almost being robbed. Of course there was a lot more that happened before that, small drive bys' and all. So he thought it'd be a good break from city life to move here. "  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. " Well if you put yourself in your father's' shoes, he's only trying to keep you safe. It's only natural for any parent to worry like that. Maybe it was slightly thrown a bit out of proportion. He could've just moved to a different neighborhood, but it still doesn't change any insecurities he has about being in the city. "

I stared at him, mouth slightly agape. " Yeah, I suppose you're right. You're very perceptive, aren't you Feli? " He flushed a bit and looked away. This kid is strange...

" What's wrong? " He looked down before replying. " It's nothing, really. Most people don't refer to me by my real nickname. It's just Feliciano, or... well, I think you get the point. "

Wow. Are things really _that bad_ for this kid?

And before I knew it, the period was over.

* * *

**Second period: Study Hall**

I looked at my schedule and looked to see what class was next. A study hall in second period? At my old school, study halls were only 8th period. Oh well. I looked to see what floor it was on and it read: 524. We're only on the first floor!

Great... I looked for Feliciano, because I had no idea where we were going. I found him walking the opposite direction of the staircase, to a different classroom. I ran to him before asking " Where you going? The staircase is that way. "

He smirked before replying. " Do you really want to waste your time in a study hall with a teacher who expects you to sit still for 45 minutes and entertain yourself?

Plus it's all the way on the fifth floor, and every staircase has about fifteen steps. " I raised my eyebrow. That didn't sound very appealing but... " What do you have in mind then? " He motioned for me to follow him. " C'mon~! " I smirked following after him because he sounded like a schoolgirl, excited over something.

He looked over to me before asking, " Do you play any instruments? " Well I'd be lying if I said no.  
Though I was always kind of embarrassed playing in front of others. But it seems the kid was opening up to me, so I guess it's only fair to do the same for him. " Yeah. I play the violin. So I'm assuming you play an instrument too? " He smiled and nodded.

" I play the cello, harp, and piano. " We entered the room, which turned out to be a band room. A long pink haired girl was playing a drum set along with an Asian kid playing along on the bass. The girl looked up and waved.

" 'Sup, little one and company~! " she said. She wasn't in the school uniform either. She wore a green T-shirt with a black gothic cross and frills at the hems, laced gloves that ran all the way to her elbows, a pair of baggy camouflage pants that were cut short at her knee, and was hemmed in lace, and to top it off, a pair of combat boots with big buckles on them.

The Asian kid was the only kid in the room with the uniform on. " Hey Sakura and Kiku " Feli said, casually waving. " So, who's this fresh meat, a friend or foe? Tell me little one, will you let us know? " The girl said, poetically, and fluent.

Feli smirked, before replying playfully replying. " Why are you so interested as to know, if this person is friend or foe? Will you tell me that playful soul? And maybe I just might let you know. " It was quite funny watching them talk to each other, replying with poems that were made impromptu.

The Asian kid walked up to me and said, " I'm Kiku Honda, and the girl over there is my girlfriend Sakura Chigau. And I suppose you are Familiar with Feliciano, or ' Little one ' correct? "

I nodded. " Where did he get the nickname ' Little one '? " Kiku tapped his finger lightly on his chin. " Well, when Feliciano came here, he was quiet as a mouse, and he was, and still kind of is, smaller than anyone else. Sakura teased him with the nickname little mouse, but changed it to little one, as he grew. He started talking to us a little more, so she couldn't say little mouse anymore. "

I laughed a bit at that. Then the girls, Sakura, walked up to me with a friendly smile. " Well you don't seem to be as mundane as those other fools outside our little world... " She said patting my head, but stopped and lightly poked my forehead. " But... hurt little one... and I'll gut you myself... with my bare hands " She said, with the same friendly smile. Holy fuck, this girl is scary!

I simply nodded trembling. Feli came to my side and patted my shoulder. " Don't worry Lovino, she does that sometimes, but she's really nice. " He said with a smile. Nice? She just threatened to gut me! With her bare hands nonetheless!

Before I could say anything, Sakura jumped and shrieked, " He smiled! He really smiled! " Feli blushed and looked down. These kids are weird. But in a good sort of way.

About half way into the period, I was set up with a violin, sitting next to Feli, who was on the cello. We were just fooling around, until it turned into us trying to out do each other, picking up the beat, calling and responding with different melodies, going off key, and just plain old fooling around.

Before we knew it, the period was over.

* * *

**A.N Heeeeeeeeeey, so yeah. I know it's short, pero, I'll add more in the other chapters and what not ^^. I still need to update fiend angelical, so if you follow this story, don't expect the updates to be very frequent, until ****I can finally get more ideas with Fiend Angelical. The last thing I want to do is stop the Story, so i'm gonna focus on that for a bit. Well not much more to say ^^;;; Ciao~! Inbox me questions if you have any and I'll reply as soon as humanely possible (if i can)**


	2. Getting to know me

**(A/N) Okay, so I'm working on this fic, along with Fiend Angelical because this one seems to be a little bit more popular than the other two, so I'm getting on track with Fiend Angelical and this one, while writers block feeds on my other poor fic TT-TT It wouldn't leave me alone, so sadly, it has began to chew on Fallen Angel TT-TT" Oh well, at least these fics will tide you over, si? Okay, let's begin**

**P.S Sorry if it goes too fast "**

**~Snow**

**Lovino's P.O.V**

**Period 7: Physical Education**

_(A/N) I know I skipped like, five periods. Just trying to help the story progress)_

The day so far went pretty well. Feliciano had opened up a little bit more to me after second period, and actually made school seem a bit more fun at least. Though, the last class was pretty boring. English isn't really my favorite subject, and the man who taught it, looked funny. Who has eyebrows that big? Feli and I started making jokes about his eyebrows, and we tried to keep our voices down, but we were caught.

He asked us what was so funny about Juliet's death scene in The _Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet_. I couldn't come up with anything, so I looked over to Feli. " It's just, how can someone, let alone a thirteen year old girl, stab herself directly in the heart? There's a rib cage in the way, not to mention other things. We find it funny how illy-educated people were back during the Shakespearean era and medieval times. "

The man rolled his eyes before saying " Well as long as you're not too off topic, I suppose I'll let it pass, but, you two had better keep quiet while I'm reading. I'll separate the both of you if you continue to talk. And I understand you're new here , and that your father works here as well. But I expect you to behave ethically, irregardless of where you came from. Or I will have a conversation with your father after school. And the same goes for you . I wouldn't want to have to call your father. Understood? "

We both nodded our heads 'yes' and kept quiet for the rest of the period. Of course, we passed notes, and Feli made a little doodle of the teacher looking stupid. Then I made a little doodle of the teacher myself, but over exaggerated the eyebrows. Then the rest of the period became a little drawing session.

This period was gym, and since I came here in the middle of the year, Feli's Japanese friend Kiku lent me his gym clothes, seeing as I was supposedly a new friend, and a fellow student. That, and he didn't have gym this period. Feliciano and I walked into the boy's locker room, and several boys shot him dirty looks as we walked by.

I looked over to him and he simply just looked down ignoring them. I don't understand why almost everyone in this school hates him. He doesn't bother anyone, he's quiet, keeps to himself, and doesn't bother anyone. I just don't get it.

Maybe I can ask that scary girl, Sakura? I think that's her name. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, we continued walking to a corner of the locker room, where almost no one was at, until the same blonde kid from homeroom came up and stood in our way. What is with this kid? Before I could say anything Feli spoke up.

" Please move Alfred. " he said meekly. The kid only smirked and didn't move an inch. " Why should I do that? Little brats like you aren't allowed back here. What're you going to do about that, shrimp? " He said. I didn't like that glint in his eyes, feral and dangerous. I stepped in front of Feliciano, and stared down the kid.

" Just get the fuck out our way. What the hell is your problem? " The kid laughed " Oh? It seems you don't really know who I am, and it also seems that the little bitch made a new friend. Oh wait, that can't be right. You don't have any, so why are _you _with him newbie? What did he do? Pay you to be his friend?"

Feli grabbed my arm " its okay Lovi, just let it go. It's no big deal. " I pulled my arm away from Feli. No way in hell am I going to just let this kid bully him! At least not without doing something.

" I know who you are. You're a bully and an asshole. And just because you don't have shit to do, because you're just that much of an idiot, doesn't mean you have to go bother other kids, just so that way someone as dumb and retarded as you feels like they've accomplished something for the first time in your worthless life. " I said glaring him down.

The kid pushed Feli aside and got into my face " Oh I get it, the brat made you his body guard. " That's it, I don't care who he is, and I'm kicking his ass! " Fuck you. " I pushed the kid back for pushing Feli, and he fell back into the lockers. All the other boys went dead silent and just watched.

The kid got back up and ran at me ready to punch me in the face. I guarded my face with my hands and before he could throw another punch, I ran at him, one arm out in front of me acting as a shield, and the other arm balled into a fist, that connected with his stomach several times. I may not be the strongest there is, but I have a sense of strategy.

The kid curled up a bit, before pushing me back. I didn't loose my balance, but I didn't exactly like being pushed by this jerk. I ran back at him but before I could get any further, someone grabbed my arm, but I really didn't take much time to notice who. I turned around to see who it was, and it turned out to be Feli.

Feli dragged me away from him, and into the boy's bathroom. As soon as we were in, he sighed before turning to face me. He looked like a cross between mortified, shocked, and scared.

" What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what you just got yourself into? It's best to just ignore Alfred. Even if he is an ass hole! He's a fucking Jock who can just as easily send you to the hospital, as he can breathe! Look, I don't want you getting in trouble, especially on your first day of school. We're almost done with it, just one period left and you and I can both go home."

" Well I don't know exactly what I've gotten into, but I do know what I was getting you out of. Why would I just stay there and watch you get bullied? I don't care if I would have to get into a fistfight, I'd rather do that then let you get hurt. I don't care what type of reputation that kid has. I'm not going to let him mess with you. " Feli sighed and looked down

" Why do you care so much? " That, I haven't really thought of... he is a kid I just met, but he is a kid that needs help. My father taught me that good morals are important. Even if it seems like I blow off whatever he says, I take most of his words to heart.

" Because, a human wouldn't watch as someone gets beat or degraded. A human would care, or would help someone in trouble. Even the ones no one cares about, or ones that don't deserve it. Because if you show kindness to one person... it kind of spreads I guess. Plus, it's wrong to not do anything especially in a situation like that. Besides, I was kind of hoping we could be friends, and friends kind of do that for each other, right? "

(A/N: -enter socially awkward penguin here-) Feli looked down and fiddled with the hem of his sweater. " I-I guess friends do that for each other. I suppose I'd do the same for you too. I was kind of hoping we could be friends as well. " And then unexpectedly he hugged me. I've never really have been the touchy feely, type of person, so this was kind of weird (not to mention, boys don't normally hug each other) but I hugged back. Slowly, but I did. Then he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

" What was that? " I asked. He looked up a little and to the side before repeating himself. " I-I said thank you... " For some reason his face was flushed a light red as he said that. I let out a sigh and smirked a little. " You're quite strange, you know that? " He laughed a little, and we let go of each other. As I turned to leave, he grabbed my hand.

" Where are you going? " he shot me a confused look. " Aren't we going back to the locker room? " I asked. He shook his head no. " Then where are we going to change at? Or are we just skipping gym all together? " He rolled his eyes

" I normally change in here, if someone ever bothers me in the locker room. Of course that happens more often than I'd like it to. I normally hide my clothes right in that windowsill over there. If I put my clothes back in the locker room, they'll take it and throw it out. " I nodded my head, showing that I understood. Most of these people here are real jerks.

We both went into stalls that were right next to each other and we changed. After about a minute we both were out of the stalls. I looked over to him confused. " Why do you still have your hoodie on? Won't you be sweating? " He shook his head. The hood still covered his face and was pretty much pulled over his eyes. Now that I think about it... I never really saw his face, I only did once, and it was only enough to see his eyes and some of his bangs.

" The gym doesn't have heat, and it's October, so it's kind of cold. I go outside most times anyways. " I quirked an eyebrow " So then why do you keep your hoodie up? I'm pretty sure it's not that cold. " He shook his head and said something about being self conscious. I laughed a little " Well why don't you try taking it off? I'm sure you don't look that bad. " He blushed a little, from what I could see, and shook his head. I'm determined to get him to take off that hood.

" C'mon don't be so shy. I promise I won't say anything! " He sighed, probably annoyed from me pestering him, and put down his hood.

\What the hell? Feli has no reason to be self-conscious; he's not that bad looking. Of course he still

Kind of looked like a little kid, but it's actually kind of.. cute. The way his bangs framed his hair, and full lips, were almost cherubic. I could've sworn I had seen a purplish spot on his skin, but it seemed to have disappeared. I think I may have stared too long, and Feli took notice, and began to put his hood back up. " You don't look that bad. Well you don't look bad at all. " Since his hood wasn't covering his face completely, I could see him flush a deep red clearly. His eyes widened a bit, and he looked down.

" You promised you wouldn't say anything. " I rolled eyes and smirked. " You knew what I meant. Let's get going. " Feli nodded and put our clothes in the window sill of the bathroom window that was right by the sink. We walked into the gym unnoticed by the other kids, and we talked to the gym teacher. He was a tall albino, with white skin and red eyes. Wait... red eyes? Is that normal?

I looked at Feli and he shrugged. He must have read my mind. " I think he wears contacts to make them look red, but he always insists that it's ' his real awesome eye color '. In all honesty, this teacher is like a hyper five year old hopped up on every sugary food you can think of. "

" Then how did someone like him get a job as a gym teacher? " It didn't make sense. Especially with how he talked. ' Kesesese! So we have a newbie? I hope you can keep up with my awesome gym class! Especially since you came in the middle of the year, that's so un-awesome! '

What the hell is ' kesesese '?

" I don't know. Maybe he was the most hyperactive applicant for the job that actually seemed to take an interest in this. Most teachers here aren't very interested in their jobs. Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Braginski are the only ones who care about the children's well-being _and_ education.

" Of course, aside from coach Beilschmidt. Other teachers only care about one or the other. Which tends only to be education. That's why the rate of children dying here is increased by at least two percent, because when children need to get to the nurse or have to get out, the teachers assume they are faking and just yell at them. There are kids here with some minor diseases or mental disorder and are still denied being able to leave the classroom. Even Child protection services came down here to investigate,

" But the teachers all faked caring for the children. Even after the visits from CPS the rate remained the same, and the police got involved, after one family lost their kid. But they couldn't find anything wrong, so any reports from this school are almost always ignored, which increases the death rate of this school to about... six point five percent. Th- did you fall asleep on me? "

We were standing by one of the padded walls, waiting for the teacher to take attendance, and I somehow dozed off while he was talking. Oops. " Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I was listening; I'm just a bit tired. " He rolled his eyes and smirked "Of course you were listening. What was I talking about, and what was the rate percentage? "

God, was this a test? I honestly was paying attention; I just dozed off a little. "You were talking about how coach Beilschmidt might have actually got this job, about teachers who either do, or don't give a crap about you, how there are more who don't rather than do care in this school, this school's death rate, and how reports from this school are ignored, which increased it by five point six percent. "

He smiled and laughed a bit. " Six point five percent, but you proved that you're not guilty. " I laughed a little sheepishly " Close enough. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask, what are you doing for this unit in ?"

Feli tapped his chin for a moment before answering. " Well, not everyone stays in the gym. We have a couple options. You can either, go to the weight room, outside, or stay in the gym and do what ever the coach wants you to do. I normally go outside and walk near the forest by the school. Other kids are on the field just doing... whatever kids do. "

" So you're going outside then? " He nodded his head yes. " You want to come outside with me? Or are you staying inside? " I thought for a moment. I am in jean shorts and a thin white T-shirt ands its 51 degrees outside. But then again, Alfred might be inside, and I don't feel like getting into another fistfight. If Feli is going outside I guess Alfred won't be outside either.

" Sure. So we're just going to walk around? " He nodded " Pretty much. Even though it looks kind of gray outside, they'll let us go out, even if it's raining lightly. " I tilted my head, confused a bit, " Won't kids get sick? " Feli nodded and sighed " Death rate. " was all he had to say for me to get what he meant. This coach wasn't very bright, was he?

After about five minutes, coach Beilschmidt had us all line up in four lines. I was in the back of the first line with Feliciano, while Alfred was in the second line right next to us. He kept looking over at Feli and shot him dirty looks as we stood in the line. I swear I have half a mind to go over there and shove my foot down his throat. " Okay little children! Two laps across the gym down and back! " As soon as the orders were given, everyone began to run. Feliciano was right behind me, but he was seriously lagging behind. I looked back at him, and already in the first lap, he was out of breath. " Are you feeling alright? " I questioned. As we kept running he looked like he was going to faint. " Y-yeah I'm fine. I just kind of forgot to get lunch, so I'm a little hungry. That's all. " I tried remembering back to our lunch period, and I forgot, while we were sitting with his friends, he didn't bother to get any food.

" Why didn't you get lunch? You look like you're going to pass out. " I stated worriedly. He looked down as we kept running; everyone else was already done before us. He didn't bother replying to my question. The coach looked over at us, and came over to us. " Hey, is everything alright? " Feliciano just nodded and I shook my head. " He looks like he's ready to faint. "

The coach put his hand on Feli's forehead, which was very sweaty. It looked as if he ran across the world ten times over, non-stop. " When was the last time you ate kid? " " This morning. " The coach sighed. " Feliciano, you have been lagging behind in gym for a while now. Is everything all right? Does this have to do with you not eating? Have you been forgetting your lunch money or something? " Feliciano looked down and shook his head. " I just... forget to get my lunch sometimes. " The coach tilted his head " How do you forget, if lunch everyday? Are you anorexic? " Feli looked at him " No. I just forgot that's all. "

The coach looked as if he was about to say something else, but one of the other kids yelled " Hey! Are you going to keep us waiting all day? " He sighed before telling Feli to sit out, and I offered to keep an eye on him. " I suppose you can. But you still have to do the other activities after the warm-up is finished. " I nodded, and went with Feli to sit at the bleachers. I looked over at him, to see that he was hugging his knees tightly to his chest, and resting his head on his knees.

" Are you feeling okay? " he looked over to me and nodded " Y-yeah, just a little tired. " I nodded, something nagging at the back of my head. What's going on with this kid? I mean you don't just naturally act like this. He looks so melancholic almost all the time, as if he were trapped in hell. He acts a little weird, when it comes to talking with others, and it looks like he's hiding something.

Not to mention the whole possibility of him being anorexic. It seems like this kid is just a complex and intricate puzzle.

**Eighth period: Spanish 3**

Well remember how I said my dad got the job as a Spanish teacher at the school that I just so happened to be attending? Well now, I coincidentally ended up in his class, along with Feli. I just hope that he won't try to embarrass me, saying _' mi pequeno tomate! '_ Or mentioning that I'm his son. The former would be the worst, to say the very least. Then again, we have the same last name, so I'm screwed irregardless.

Feliciano and I were on the third floor, on our way to the fourth, and he seemed like he was still struggling to recover from gym. During gym, we went outside, and I walked around with him. I insisted that he rest a little bit more, but, instead he kept walking saying he was fine. Alfred did come outside, but the most he did was glare at us, and occasionally walk towards us. Feli would walk away in the complete opposite direction of him, to the point where he was almost in the forest that surrounded the back of the school. When the other kids approached Alfred, I heard him snicker and say to them: " He's like a deer. Just going to run away from everything. Heh, he's my prey. " He said deviously, eyeing Feli. I glared at him and made sure to flip him the bird.

" Hey, I just realized something. " Feli's voice broke me out of my thoughts. " What is it? " I looked over to him; he seemed to be doing a little better. He's not panting, or sweating anymore. " I realized you and the Spanish teacher have the same last name. " _Oh god, no. _" Yeah, that's my father if that's what you're thinking. " he nodded his head thoughtfully. " Do you think anyone else will notice it? " Feli giggled. " Well there is at least a nine out of ten chance. I'm sure it'll be fine. "

I'm almost hoping I die of embarrassment at this point. As we walked into the classroom, my father was sitting at his desk, asleep. Feli giggled some more, and I sighed. God, how did he even manage to keep his previous job? (Which was a security guard, and don't ask me how he got that job, it is beyond me.) Well at least no one else was in the classroom yet. I walked over to my father and I nudged his shoulder. " Hey, dad. Wake up it's not siesta time, get up. "

He only groaned and shifted his head before saying " _Pero, Lovinito~. Yo estoy muy cansado. Yo duermo por cinco minutos, si? "_ I blushed a little, as he called me _Lovinito. " Papi, nosotros estamos en escuela! No a la casa! "_ He jumped up, and a sheet of paper was stuck to his cheek. " Oh! I forgot! I spent so much time up last night that I must have dozed off! Oh, did _mi hijo _come to check on his _papi?_ I see you made a friend as well; I'm Lovino's father, what is your name? , Maybe you can come visit us sometime. "

And there he goes again. Speaking ten thousand words per second, and the paper still stuck there " Papi, we are in your class, and this is my friend Feli. And it's weird to invite him the day you met him. " I said as I peeled the piece of paper off his cheek. Feli gave a small wave and murmured a quiet hello. " Wait, you're in my class? Wonderful! " I rolled my eyes and my dad looked at us again. " Whoa, you two look alike! He looks just like you Lovinito, just with lighter hair, and the curl is on the other side. Did you find a long lost brother or something _hijo_? " I quirked an eyebrow. But now that he mentions it... what are the odds that you find a kid that looks almost like you, is adopted like you, and the same nationality? No. I don't remember much from when I was a kid, but from what I do remember, I don't remember having a brother, or any siblings.

If he were my brother, we would at least have memories of each other in the orphanage, right? Students began to fill the room, as the late bell was about to ring. Feli and I took seats next to each other and he began the lesson. This was Spanish 3, and I've been speaking Spanish pretty much my entire life, so this was a piece of cake. Feli on the other hand... he wasn't too bad, but he was way too formal. Most times, instead of saying '_tu'_ he would say '_Usted',_ even if he was talking to me he would still say _'Usted'_.

At the end of class, I went to my locker (which was thankfully on the third floor). After I put away my things, I realized Feli was gone, and as I turned to go look for him, the creepy girl from second period randomly appeared right behind me, smiling. " So I thought you'd like to know, you're now a friend and not a foe. You stood by little on in the face of danger, trying your best to try to save him. Your good deeds don't go unnoticed little brother bear. You know not how much good you have done, to the sad, melancholic, little one. ". …What? Why did she just call me a bear? " Pardon me? " I asked confusedly. She only smiled more and ruffled my hair. " Thanks for saving little one. " and she ran off. I guess she was thanking me for standing up for Feliciano. Wait... how'd she find out? Well maybe Feli told her. Or we have no privacy in the locker rooms.

**Feliciano's POV**

I walked to the forest after I got my backpack from my locker. I know I left Lovino behind, but I'm too happy, I think I want to cry. If I cry, he might find out. No one can. Not again. I ran deeper into the forest smiling, tears flowing from my eyes. I finally reach the clearing that I always go to, and walked under the willow tree that was in the center. I climbed up it, pulled out my pocketknife, and cut the rope that was tied around it. I smiled even more as I got down. Holding the noose I had tied before school, a cried and smiled. " I-I don't have to do it anymore! "


	3. Life at home

~Chapter 3~  
**A/N: Holy crow, this story got so many reviews :D (in my eyes at least ^^;;) and I feel loved ^^. Oh yeah, I'm rewriting the first chapter of this story, and I'm aiming to make these chapters over 2,000 words, because, I really want to put a lot of more time and effort in my stories. Fallen Angel is being revised and rewritten, because I'm not completely satisfied with that story.**

**I'm aiming to make those chapters at least 4,000 words. In a perfect world... that would have been done a long time ago, but I've been focusing too much on updating Fiend Angelical and Love is blind that I have not taken the time to re-read Fallen Angel, and so, I'm kind of lost on how to continue that story D: but no worries, it is not going on hiatus (maybe Q-Q). I'm going to re-write the chapters, re-write the lemon, and focus on fixing that fic. Anyways, I'm sure you've had an earful, si? **

**I know I did ._. Lets start the story~! (P.S Feliciano does start out extremely OOC in the beginning of the story, but changes a little bit as the story progresses. When he is happier, he will start to say Ve more often. For now, it's only a noise he only makes when he is surprised, or content. OH! And I realized I never stated what grade everyone's in. Lovino and Feliciano are juniors, Alfred, Sakura, and Kiku, are seniors.)**

Feliciano's P.O.V  
_**~At Feliciano's house: 6:30 pm~**_

I sat at the long, wooden, glass dinner table, in the grand Victorian house that stood intimidatingly along a dirt road, where almost everything was surrounded by a dense, dark green forest, aside from a small clearing where the dirt road lead out to the paved streets; to freedom. I glanced around the large dining room, looking at the dark wood floor, that held no flaw, even as old as this house is. Three glass cabinets stood against the wall, opposite to where I was sitting, that contained three shelves holding several china sets.

The mahogany wood was complemented by the maroon paint on the wall. Behind me was a mahogany drawer with four small shelves, with a bronze handle. Above the drawer was a portrait with black, steel braided frame, showing a picture of an Austrian man looking stoically in front of him, wearing a white button up shirt, black shoes, with black slacks. His black hair neatly parted with a cowlick standing high and mighty. His eyes dark, what seemed like violet eyes, shone with pride, and shoulders broad, with an arm wrapped around a woman's shoulder. The woman was a Hungarian woman, with long bright brown hair with two dark green hairpins and green eyes looking sadly in front of her, in a white blouse, and a green knee length skirt, topping it off with black high heels, standing with her hands folded.

A little Italian boy, dressed in a grey shirt that looked a little too large, and black, baggy pants, with no shoes, only a pair of small white socks, stood in front of both the man and woman, looking down, not showing his face, as the curl on the left side of his head drooped down. A plaque on the braided frame in silver, had the words engraved onto it, " The Eldestine Family " I sighed and turned my attention back to the white plate that was in front of me. Bread that was three days past its expiration date, sat meekly on the plate next to a grotesque piece of some sort of half cooked meat. Next to the plate was a small glass cup, with water that was filled a quarter of the way up, and had a metallic, almost bloody taste to it.

My 'mother', Elizaveta, sat next to me, her eyes focused on her pale hands which were fiddling with the hem of her long, light green button up dress. I don't understand how someone as sweet and kind as her got trapped in a place like this. The house that was kindred to hell. This giant house that is sustained by our pained cries and pleas for mercy. Yet she always smiled through the bleakest of times, and I couldn't help but smile back, no matter what.

We waited at the dinner table for the tyrant who kept us here. My 'father'.

I could never let out that word with anymore hate or poison in my mouth. I glared at the plain white plate with the grotesque food on it as the thoughts of him came into my head. Whenever I think of him, it's summed up to three words. I. Hate. Him. I hate how he puts mother down, and constantly threatens her. I hate how he looks at us with utter disgust. I hate how he has me locked in my room (aside from meals.). I hate how he degrades me. I hate how he hits me. I hate that I'm stuck with him. I hate how prim and proper he acts. I hate how formally he dresses. I hate his glasses. I hate his dark hair. I hate everything about him.

But no matter how much I hate him, or how much I want to leave, I'm powerless, mother and me are powerless. He is the God in this house. He is the monster. Hell, even the devil would just as willingly tip his hat to him. He is the God-monster.

Mother noticed my glaring, and offered a warm, and comforting smile at me. Roderich wasn't here yet, so we were safe to converse with each other until he came home. " How was school sweet heart? " she asked sweetly. I smiled a little bit and looked back towards her. " Today went good actually. " I answered quietly. " There was a new boy at school. His name's Lovino, he's really nice, and is adopted, like me. He stood up for me at school when Alfred was bullying me. " I explained. I like talking to mother. Even if the tyrant tries to keep us apart, she's the person I hold dearest. Sometimes, when _he_ is gone, mother and I spend time with each other. We'll talk about how our day went, and sneak out of the house to get a proper meal. Those times, I pretend there aren't scars and bruises littering our bodies, and that she's my real mother, and we are both our happy.

As I finished telling her about Lovino, she spoke. " That boy seems very nice. I'm so happy you could find a friend like that there. Maybe we can make plans for you to visit him, or vice versa. But I can't believe that Alfred is still bullying you. I just hope you stay safe there. I wish that there was more I could do for you." as she said that, she pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back. I know there wasn't much she could do for me, but, I'm grateful for the kindness she shows me all the time. We were so wrapped in our own thoughts that we hadn't heard a car pulling up the dirt road, or the sound of keys jingling.

But, as soon as the grand oak wood door slammed open, we immediately let go, turning to look back down at our plates. The only thing that stood in the way of the hell bringer was the door to the dining room. Every step echoed impending pain, and mother and I shivered. He finally opened up the door, to the dining room, and glared at us. I folded my hands together, looking down, silently begging he hadn't seen or heard us. Please, someone help us. I wanted to scream in fear and run, at the mere sight of him. _I hate him; I hate him I hate him I hate him_ repeated in my head, over and over again. " G-Good evening Roderich. " mother said shakily. " Hello, sir. " I said as well, fear in my eyes, as I shook with anticipation. I can't stutter it gives him the satisfaction of justifying that he has power over me. Roderich, the God-monster, looked down at us, giving a curt nod. He walked behind where me and mother was sitting, and I felt his glare, bore down on the back of my head.

" Feliciano. " He addressed me coldly. He never talked to me unless if I was being scolded, or punished. My lip trembled as I barely stuttered out " Y-Yes s-sir? " Damn it. I could almost hear him smirking with satisfaction. His predatory look eyeing me, like a leopard that had finally caught its prey. I kept my gaze on the plate, thinking about better things. Like how Lovino stood up for me. The thoughts about him, Kiku, and Sakura, were the only mental relief I had during moments like these. But his stern voice interrupted my thoughts, terrifying me. " I received a call from your homeroom teacher today. She said you have been late to school fifteen times this semester. Care to explain that to me? " I nervously looked down.

He and I both knew the reason why, but I don't know which answer he wanted. The truth, or what I told everyone else. Before I could think about it anymore, I just decided it was best to just get this over with. " I-I overslept... " The excuses always had to change. So people wouldn't get suspicious. Everyone eventually came to the conclusion that I just didn't care about school. The hand that swiftly slapped me across the face, snapped me out of my thoughts again. Mother was whimpering next to me, closing her eyes shut. " You used the same excuse last week. " I looked down, knowing not to argue with him. My face stung badly. He never held back when punishing me. The waves of pain turned greater as I felt him roughly grab my face, irritating the bruises, and looked at me directly in the eye sternly. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I desperately tried to blink them away. He only hurts me more whenever I cry. I want to be held by mother right now, even as childish as it seems. I'm mortified, and wish that this God-monster would just be satisfied enough already.

" What would be your excuse if someone pointed out you said that last week? " I replied, my throat tightening, as I held back pathetic sobs. " I-I had a p-project to finish for chemistry. I-It is due tomorrow, so I did half last week, and the other half today, b-because it was assigned l-last week Thursday. B-But it was really long, so I stayed up longer than I intended to. " He let go of my face and stepped back. Mother was crying silently, trying to dry her eyes.

" That is good enough I suppose. You've been late enough times to where no one cares anymore correct? And Elizaveta, stop crying. " He said all too coldly. Mother nodded her head silently, and dried her eyes. Roderich went to the head of the table, where his own food waited. He never ate what we ate. He said we were worth less than what he was, and, we deserved food that matched our worthlessness. We all ate dinner in silence. I was grateful for at least some form of food, even with as little as I get. I'd eat the cafeteria food, but the last time I tried, I ended up spending the rest of the day, puking my guts out. I started to think about school again, for the umpteenth time today.

Coach Beilschmidt was getting way too close to finding out about my situation at home. At least it seems he thinks that I'm anorexic, or whatever other eating orders there is. I give up; I'm just not going to think about it. The more I let my mind wander on depressing situations; I end up in my room with a razor blade and a bloody wrist. I don't have any bandages left, so that's almost out of the question. I began to think about Lovino again, and a small, barely visible smile, spread across my face.

He was actually a kid who seems to accept me, and not hate me for any valid reason. Also, we're friends I suppose. Well, we're still acquaintances, considering that we just met, but still. I have a good feeling about him, and I almost never feel good about anything. I was going to hang myself earlier this afternoon, but after the encounter with Lovino, and thinking about my mother, Kiku and Sakura, I decided I still have at least some reason to live.

I finished eating, washed my plate in the sink, and went back to my room upstairs. It was small, and the bed was barely six feet from the door. Almost everything in that room was grey. Grey tiled floor, grey wall paint, and grey blankets on the small twin sized bed. The only thing that wasn't grey was the black door to my room, and the small black dresser that stood right next to my bed. A cracked, long mirror, with a black frame stood against right the wall, next to the drawer.

I climbed onto my bed, and looked out the small grey-framed window, staring at the setting sun. It was almost completely dusk, so I was guessing it was around eight forty or nine o'clock. I sat there for a while, just thinking, until finally, the day gave way to night, and stars dotted the sky, with a bright half moon hanging in the sky. I got off the bed, and opened up the small black dresser, changing into a long black shirt, that hung over my body like a short dress. I decided on taking my shower in the morning and letting my mind fall into sleep's and dreams sweet reverie.

Lovino's P.O.V  
_**~Lovino's home: 8:30 pm~**_

My father stood at the sink, washing our dishes from dinner, while I sat at the kitchen table of our new, small, cookie-cutter house, doing homework. Our house was on a street where mainly the elderly or middle aged people lived. There were no kids in any of the houses that were anywhere close my age. Just toddlers or seven-year olds. I sighed and looked around the plain white kitchen, with the white tiled floor. Instead of a door, there was an arch that led straight to the living room, where you had a clear view of its dark wood floor and tan walls, with one window at the farthest wall. Since we just moved, it was pretty bare. I started to set up my room a little bit after school, but I decided on finishing the homework that was assigned for today. The room was kind of small, so I could finish before I go to sleep. " So, how was your first day in your new school, Lovinito? " I huffed at the embarrassing nickname that broke me out of my thoughts. " Papi! I told you not to call me that! And it wasn't half bad. But most the kids there are bastards. " I replied.

He laughed a bit when I yelled at him for calling me Lovinito, and said, " You had no problem with that when you were a baby. " I pouted again, giving up trying to figure out the last question, and doodled a tree at the edge of my paper. " Aside from that, what makes you say the kids are bastards? Or is that just my classic Lovinito? " I groaned, ignoring the nickname, and answered his question instead. " Well, the kid I was with in Spanish, eighth period, was with me all day, He showed me around and what not, considering we somehow ended being in all the same classes. Anyways, in most of the classes, kids were being, well, bastards to him. Like he was a magnet to all of their insults, or mistreatment. He doesn't do anything to anyone, from what I've seen, and only hangs out with two other Asian kids. I don't get it. "

My father sighed and turned off the water, walking over to me and ruffling my hair. " Well Lovi, during this age, there are always going to be a certain status quo or standards for fitting in, and most of those standards are just ridiculous. I guess your friend simply didn't meet those standards, and all the other kids just rejected him. "

I nodded and looked down. Gah, fuck this society and almost everyone in it. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I sighed and went upstairs to the small room I claimed earlier. There were random boxes scattered about the room containing clothes and books, along with a couple of trinkets here and there. The walls were a pristine white, and I had already set up my bed, against the wall across from the door. The wall had a white-framed window towards the head of the bed. A black blanket lay on the twin-sized bed, along with to white pillows.

I had already taken a shower, and I was already in my pajamas, so all there was left to do was climb into bed. I jumped into the bed, laying on my stomach. I didn't bother getting under the covers, because it was too hot. I wasn't exactly tired, so I just lay there on the bed thinking. Not even a month ago, I was in New York City, where all my friends are still at now. I went to a school where people weren't pricks, and the staff wasn't bad.

Now I'm in a school where everyone just wants to live by standards other students set, I don't really know anyone there, and I already made an enemy on the first fucking day. Not to mention I came to this school, not even three months before school ends. Plus I have to graduate in a state that I hate, and there is nothing to do!

I huffed, replaying the day in my head. The kid Feliciano, he's an awkward one. Though, he is really nice and smart. I wonder, how the hell did that kid end up in a situation like that? I mean, you don't just go to a school, and then, BAM! You're automatically hated. What did that kid ever do wrong? Also, his friends are weird, but kind of fun I guess. Though the girl is weird and scary as hell, and her boyfriend is very quiet. I wonder, how did he make friends with upperclassmen? As more and more questions about those three filled my head, my eyes started getting heavier. Well, I guess moving here wasn't so bad, but as soon as I graduate, I'm definitely leaving, and going back to New York.

Finally my mind blacked out and I fell into a dream.

_**Feliciano's Reverie**_

_Feliciano's POV_

_I was in a flowery meadow with mother. Trees surrounded us, daises grew along with tulips among the lush green grass and a lone willow stood by a lake, swaying all alone. Mother smiled at me and happily walked towards the willow. Sakura and Kiku were already there, sitting, eating some rice balls. They tried teaching me how to make that before, but the rice ended up boiling over. Sakura happily waved, and Kiku politely nodded his head. Then, in the background, I heard pachelbel's canon being played by Lovino. He was sitting by the lake alone, just playing the violin. _

_Normally in my dreams, everything was tinted gray, yet… he wasn't tinted gray at all. I walked over to him, gravitated by the color that surrounded him. Of course, he was in the school's uniform. The white button up shirt and black slacks every boy had to wear. I stood behind him, and then, he stopped playing. He looked up at me, shooting me a curious look. " What's up? " he said. I shook my head and knelt beside him as he continued to play._

_For some reason, I was so . . . attracted to him. I laid my head against his back, and he jumped. Once again breaking the tune of the beautiful sound that blessed my ears. " Ve? " I said and looked up at him. I normally never really say that. I forgot what it's called, but I say it without knowing sometimes. He laughed a bit and ruffled my hair, before looking at me and saying, " You're a weird kid, you know that? " I pouted at him, but didn't move my head. " I meant that in a _good_ way Feli. " I smiled and giggled. I like it when he calls me by my real name. It reminds me that he actually thinks of me as a person. He rolled his eyes smirking, putting his violin off to the side, and laying down, looking up at the gray sky. I lay next to him, looking up at the sky with him too. " Why is your sky so . . . dull? " I looked at him confused. " My sky? " he nodded, looking at me as if I just asked why do frogs croak. " Yes, _your_ sky. This is your dream, right? Or is this some inception shit? " I laughed, and nodded my head. _

" _I guess this _is_ my dream. Though you've never been in them before, and everything has been pretty dull. " He scoffed and looked back up at the sky. " Well OF COURSE I wasn't in your dream before, we haven't met until now! As for the sky . . . well, why not make it blue? It is a dream, so I don't see why you can't. " I looked back up the sky thoughtfully. Make it blue? Well, it's worth a shot I suppose._

_I looked up at the sky, and closed my eyes, trying to imagine a blue sky. When I opened my eyes back up, it barely changed. I few clouds disappeared, but that was all. I sighed, and looked at Lovino. " It didn't work. " he looked thoughtful for a moment. Maybe you just need someone to do it with you! " I giggled, and scoffed. " You really think that will work? " He nodded with a determined look on his face. " C'mon, close your eyes now! Let's try it! " We both closed our eyes, and imagined a blue sky._

_When I opened my eyes back up, I was expecting to see nothing but more gray sky, but instead, was met with a rich blue color. Though, only one half of the clouds were gone and light was seeping over the clouds, making the area look as if it were split into a light section, and a dark section. Lovino huffed annoyed, but looked pretty accomplished. " Well, I guess we just needed more people. "_

_I nodded, but scooted over to him, and threw one arm over him, in an awkward hug. He blushed, and looked down at me surprised. " What was that for? " he asked, kind of flustered. I looked up at him smiling, and answered him. " Ve, It was a thank you silly! " he mumbled something, but returned the hug back._

_At that moment, I felt no pain, or soreness. The languidness of reality seemed to have faded, and I for once felt safe in his arms. Yet, I couldn't help but think . . . there was something familiar about him; yet, I couldn't put my finger on it. Then, the area began changing. I was no longer in the meadow but I was standing in front of a brick town house with two trees growing next to the steps, and two flowerbeds growing petunias grew in front of the house, on each side. Then . . . one moment, it was serene, a man and woman smiling, sitting on white folding chairs, holding two boys who appeared to be no more than a year old. Then it was . . . it was . . . chaotic. There were bloodstains on the porch, and the house was burned down. The two boys were crying, near the corpse of the parents, and the bodies . . . oh god, the bodies . . ._

_**End Of Feliciano's Reverie**_

_**Now: 7:54, Friday, April 13**__**th**_

_**Feliciano's home.**_

I shot up from bed, as the dream had ended. Or rather, nightmare, I suppose. The sun was already shining into the grey room, and I looked at the digital watch that was sitting perched on the black dresser. _Shit!_ I was going to be late to school again. I jumped out of bed, and hurriedly picked out black t-shirt, black boxers, grey, slightly baggy jeans, and a black hoodie.

I ran into the black and white bathroom, stripped down until I was naked and took a five-minute shower long enough to wash the essential parts. I jumped out of the black tub, and dried off with the black towel hanging on the towel rack.

Eventually I was changed, and I ran out of the house, down the dirt road, and on to the pavement. Thankfully, I hadn't run into Roderich, but I was a little light headed. I sighed, ashamed of the fact that simply running is overexerting myself. Then again, I hadn't eaten breakfast, which would have just been stale bread, but still. I groaned at the fact that now I wouldn't be able to eat until I got home after school.

The school was not that far, just half way down the road of where I live. Since it was a private school, it was far away from other buildings, and nowhere near any of the more crowded areas of this hellhole. I almost made it to school, but then all of a sudden, the ache in my head grew stronger, and turned into a serious pounding. I barely stumbled into the corridor of the brick school, and ran up the stairs to my homeroom. I barely got up the stairs, without passing out, and I finally made my way to the homeroom. The bell hadn't rung yet, and I sighed in relief, but the pounding in my head was still there. As soon as I set foot into the classroom, I started seeing spots and it was getting harder to see. I saw Lovino wave to me, and then he said something . . . and then the world was spiraling down, and all I heard was wicked laughter, or cackles, and then a soft. Kind, voice broke through the laughter, and then . . . nothing.

**(A/N): Okay, so yeah… ^^ it's finally done :D ! Hey, I'm putting more effort into this, okay? It's not like I can write it over night! Be happy I uploaded this chapter _ I hope that this will sate you for now, until I finish updating the other fics. Gah it's late and I want SLEEP. Nighty night~!**

**~Snow**


	4. What the hell should I title this as?

_**Lovino's POV**_  
**~Lovino's reverie**

_I was in what seemed like a meadow. Nothing around here looked familiar, and the clouds were grey. All I had was my violin, and I was sitting by a lake. I heard people laughing and talking happily behind me and I turned my head. I saw Feliciano's friends, chatting with each other under a grand willow tree. Next to them, an unfamiliar woman was standing, and just staring out to the lake that stretched before this meadow. Her light brown hair flowing as she forlornly stared out to the lake. Her green eyes seemed to be watery, as if she were holding back tears._

_She was wearing a white blouse, with a dark green skirt, and black high heels. She sighed, before softly smiling, and looking down at me. "You . . . look just like my son, Feliciano. Tell me, who are you? "I tilted my head, and shot the woman a confused look. She is Feli's mother? I never met her before, and she's in my dream? It doesn't make sense. I understand seeing Feli's friends, because I already met them. Why am I seeing her? "I-I am Lovino. Lovino Carriedo. Who are you? I don't think I ever met you before. If this is supposed to be my dream, why are you here? "_

_She still kept smiling, and answered softly. " We have met before, but it's not quite time you remember yet. I'm Elizaveta. As for the dream . . . it's not quite your dream, or my dream. Nor is it their dream. "She said as she pointed over to Kiku and Sakura. " It's hard to explain, so it's best not to think about it too much. "I just gave her an incredulous look. What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Oh, do you mind playing a song for me? "She said as she gestured to my violin. I hesitantly nodded "Okay. Uh, what do you want me to play? "She tapped her chin lightly for a few moments, before replying._

_"Would you mind playing Pachelbel's canon for me dear? I used to go to concerts, and listen to the many different orchestras. I heard that song at one concert, and I fell in love with it . . . "She said with a dreamy look, as if she were lost in thought. I never heard of that song, I can't play it. "I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth, but I can't play that song. I don't know it. "She looked down at me and tilted her head. " Oh, dear. My name is Elizaveta, not Elizabeth, and why not tries to just play a couple of notes on your violin? That would be fine as well. "I bowed my head; apologizing for getting her name wrong and I decided to just play a couple of strings. As I began to play, a song I never heard before in my life began playing, no matter which note I played. Elizaveta smiled happily; humming to the tune of the song I was playing. "That's the song~! "_

_What the hell? "What the- half of the notes I'm playing aren't the notes I'm hearing! What the fuck is going on here? "Elizaveta only smiled more. " Anything is possible in a dream. "I sighed, deciding not to question anything that happens in this weird ass dream world._

_I hope I wake up soon, or dream of something else. Like tomatoes. That'd be nice. Dreaming of that delicious fruit would be better than this confusing shit. I continued playing, not even noticing her leave, I don't know how much time I spent by the river, just playing the violin. What I did notice was that the sky didn't want to change from its grey color. Whoever's dream this is, needs to lighten up a bit. This place is depressing._

_Eventually, Elizaveta came back and I heard another pair of footsteps along with hers. As those footsteps came closer, I turned around to see who it was. I looked and I saw Feliciano in a grey T-shirt, and baggy jeans. His body looked as if they were littered with scars and bruises all over, as he looked at me with an intrigued expression on his face._

_This must be his dream then I suppose. I mean, I see only people that he knows, and I never even met his mother before, I'm almost positive. Though I'm curious as to how I ended up in his dream. _  
_"What's up? " I said to him casually. He merely shook his head and knelt beside me. He hadn't said a word so I decided to continue to mess around with the violin, which still had me quite amused._

_After a moment, he had decided to lean against me. What the…? I jumped and stopped playing looking back at Feli. "Ve? "He said as he looked back at me. What the hell is 'Ve '? He really is something. I never met someone like him before. He is kind of weird but I guess it's really not that bad, I thought to myself as I laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're a weird kid, you know that? " He gave me a pout that reminded me of a five-year-old child. I just rolled my eyes smirking. "I mean that in a _good_ way Feli. "He smiled and giggled. Don't know why, but something's making him happy. I rolled my eyes again, still smirking, putting my violin off to the side and lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. It was still grey, and well …very depressing. "Why is your sky so…dull? " I asked, just a bit curious._

_Aren't things supposed to be better in dreams? I hadn't noticed, but he was lying next to me as well. He looked over at me confused. "My sky? "He asked. I looked at him incredulously. "Yes, _your_ sky. This is your dream right? Or is this some inception shit? "Nothing here is making sense! Feli laughed and nodded his head._

_"I guess this is my dream. Though you've never been in them before, and everything had been pretty dull. "I scoffed at him. " OF COURSE I wasn't in your dream before, we haven't met until now! As for the sky …why not make it blue? It is a dream; I don't see why you can't. "_

_I mean, somehow I was dragged from my own …I don't know. Mind maybe? Well, point is, I'm in his dream somehow, full aware of that fact. I don't see why you can't simply make the sky blue. He looked up at the sky, as if he were really thinking about it. Then he closed his eyes. I looked up to the sky to see if anything changed, but all I saw was a few clouds part._

_He opened up his eyes and looked a little disappointed. "It didn't work. "He said. I thought for a moment. It was just a thought; I didn't think it would do anything, really. "Maybe you just need someone to do it with you! " Feli giggled and scoffed. "You really think that will work? " I nodded, even though I really didn't believe it. "C'mon, close your eyes now. Let's try it! "I said. We both closed our eyes and imagined a blue sky._

_When I opened my eyes and looked back at the once grey sky, I was shocked to see a rich blue color. Though half the sky was still covered in a bunch of grey clouds. I huffed, pretty pissed that it all didn't go away, but felt semi-accomplished. "Well I guess we just needed more people. " I said aloud._

_Feli nodded and scooted over to me, and threw one arm around me. A very awkward hug, in a very awkward position. I blushed and looked down at him. Why the hell? This kid… "What the fuck was that for? " I asked flustered. He looked up and smiled at me. "It was a thank you silly. " I quietly mumbled, "Don't know why the fuck you're thanking me… I still returned the hug nonetheless. He seemed to relax in my arms and then all of a sudden... he vanished into thin air!_

* * *

_**End of Lovino's Reverie**_

_**now: 5:29, Friday, April 13th**_

_**Lovino's home**_

I woke up in a cold sweat, not feeling rested at all. I felt as if I stayed up all night, not even willing to close my eyes for a few moments. I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't fall asleep with the covers on me, so I just rolled out of the bed grabbing my phone, which I left on the floor. I winced as the bright light from my phone assaulted my eyes. After blinking a few times, I looked at the clock and sighed. Fucking five in the morning and I have to be at school by eight.

I decided to get up; seeing as if I fall back asleep, I'll only end up oversleeping and being late for school. I rolled my lazy ass out of bed and took a shower. After about a half hour, I stepped out of the plain bathroom (which was right across my room) dressed in the school's stupid uniform. I hated wearing the stupid button up, and the black slacks. No wonder why Feli never wears this damned thing.

I wonder if he ever got in trouble for it. I shrugged as I walked to my dad's room, and opened the door. I rolled my eyes at how he didn't get much done. He didn't even set up the frame of his bed. He was just sleeping on the mattress with a sheet pulled over in, while at least five boxes were scattered on the floor.

He was laying in the perfect position to pounce on him to wake him up… It would be fun, but I guess I'll just be nice. For now. I poked him at first. "Papi, get up. Time for work "I said, as I continually poked his cheek. He only mumbled something and rolled onto his stomach. I sighed and decided to jump on him. Fuck being nice, he's not getting up and I'm fucking hungry!

"Get up you lazy bastard! You have a job to get to and breakfast to make! I swear I'll shove ice cubes down your pants if you don't wake the fuck up, right now! "I yelled as I jumped on his back. He groaned and tried to get me off of him "O-Ow, Lovinito I'm up, I'm up! Please don't put ice cubes in my pants! And please get off your papi, por favor? I'm up! "He begged as he tried rolling back over, causing me to fall back.

I got up and looked at him incredulously. "Are you sure? Or should I go get some ice cubes? "He hurriedly shot up out of bed, rushing to the bathroom, still yelling "I'm up! ". I sighed and went back to my room, and gathered my things for school, and then headed down stairs with my backpack, and sat down at the kitchen table. It took an hour for my dad to come out, and by then I was nearly passed out, with my head down, on the kitchen table. That was, until he came down to the kitchen, dressed and bathed, and woke me up.

"You okay Lovi? You look like you haven't slept at all last night. "I just tiredly rubbed my eyes, and yawned. " Meh, I'm alright. Just had a weird ass dream. "He quirked an eyebrow, and before he could say anything I just put my hand up. " I don't want to talk about it. "He shrugged before jumping like he just remembered something. " Oh yeah Lovi, after school, I want to go to the church that's two blocks away from here. "I gave an exasperated sigh, and sulked. Normally if he brings up the church like this, he means he is going to enroll me in bible study.

"Why so glum? "He asked, tilting his head to the side. "You know damn well why. Do I really have to go to the classes? "He shook his head and smirked. " Yes you DO, actually. I don't see what's wrong with it. You used to like going when you were little. "I rolled my eyes "It was because I didn't have an opinion then. Half the shit they say, I don't agree with! "Before he had a chance to retaliate, we both looked at the time. " Shit! It's already 7!" I yelled. We ran out the door with two pieces of toast stuck in our mouths.

_**School**_  
_**7:45, Friday, April 13th**_  
As soon as I walked into the classroom, kids I didn't even know, all randomly approached me as I was heading to my seat, asking about Feli. "Is it true he talks to ghosts? " "Is he as creepy as he looks? " "Do you know why he wears all black? " "How much black eyeliner does he wear? " "Did he show you where he keeps his razors? " "Does he seriously have a jar of organs in his locker? " "Is he really some sort of weird witch? "And the bullshit just kept going on, and on, and on. That was until; I slammed my binder and notebooks on the table, yelling at them to shut the fuck up.

They finally left and then the bell rang. Honestly, it's only my second day at this retarded school, and I absolutely hate it! I mean, sure Feliciano and his two odd fiends are pretty okay, but it doesn't keeping me from wishing I was in a different area, or state much rather. Okay, so I didn't know many people while I was in New York, but the people I did know, were pretty close to me! Stupid papi...

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the late bell had begun ringing, and just before it stopped, Feliciano came rushing in, wearing almost the exact same outfit as yesterday, except he was wearing a grey sweater with a white shirt, but still the same pants and shoes, extremely out of breath. He looked a bit sick and pale, and barely managed to look at me as I greeted him. He was panting just like a dog does when they are sick of running back and forth in the same area for twenty minutes. Just as I was about to go over to him and ask if he was all right, he just fainted by the doorway.

All the kids starting laughing, thinking he just tripped, but as he didn't move after thirty seconds, they all fell silent, and some of them began coughing awkwardly. Since the teacher thought it'd be cool to be late to school today, she wasn't here, and no one did anything. I ran over to him, bending down to check on him. I rolled his sweater's sleeves down and checked his pulse. I almost didn't catch the vertical scars, littering his wrist, or the announcements blaring through the speakers.

It took me a bit to not focus on that, and make sure Feli was doing okay. I just couldn't help but wonder why was he hurting himself? But then again, that sounds like a pretty stupid question. I guess it should have been expected, I mean he barely talks to others, and others still treat him like shit, and with how he acts most times... but that's just wrong to assume. Or maybe- shit. I'm getting off track. He needs to be at the nurse's office being helped, not lying here, unconscious on the floor! I focused on his pulse and his breathing, which both seemed to not be in check as he was still breathing rapidly.

I looked over at everyone in the classroom. They all were just carrying out conversations as if a student hadn't just fainted, and didn't need any help whatsoever " And I'm assuming all you ass holes aren't going to help, or call another teacher? " They all just looked away, and I sighed. I picked up Feliciano, carrying him bridal style and turned to everyone one last time. "Can you at least tell me where the nurse's office is at? "No one said anything, until a nerdy looking girl said, "Second floor, room 213. The nurse's name is Miss Bella. "

I thanked her and ran out of the room with an unconscious Feli on my back. I dashed down the stairs and through the hallways, trying to get him to the nurse's office. I mentally noted how light he was. It was like I was carrying nothing! As I finally made my way into the office a petit woman sat behind the desk, in a loose fitting lime green floral t-shirt and black pants. She had blonde shoulder length hair, which was adorned with a green headband. She looked at me with emerald eyes, and tilted her head. "May I help you? " I snapped out of my daze, as I was looking at the nurse. Man she was _hot. _Her eyes shone brightly with curiosity and innocence, as she looked up at me. I shook my head, as I felt my cheeks tint lightly with a blush. "O-Oh, right. U-Um my friend here fainted. He's breathing really fast, and I don't know if he's okay. "She shot me a worried look, before leading me to one of the many beds that lined the wall to the far left of the room. " Please, just put him on the bed. "I nodded and gently laid him down.

His face was slightly contorted into one of discomfort, and groaned in pain. The nurse looked over at him, before sighing and seemed to have relaxed. "Oh, so he fainted again? "She said as she took the stethoscope from around her neck, and lifted up his shirt, checking his heartbeat. I gave her a confused look. Before I could say anything she just put her hand up and laughed. "He fainted last week, I was just surprised he fainted again, that's all. Anyways, I haven't seen you in this school before. You're either new, or as healthy as a horse! "She said, immediately changing the subject and laughing. ' Oh dear Christ that laugh 'I thought to myself. That had to be the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. It was like the tinkling of little bells, and angels singing all at once.  
Once again shaking my head trying to focus on what she was saying, I struggled to come up with the correct words. "I-I just moved h-here and- dear Christ you're hot." I put my hand over my mouth quickly, blushing. Shit! Why did I say that! Fuck! She giggled even more, blushing a bit. "Aw, you're so sweet! You're a cutie pie yourself!" she said, pinching my cheek. My face went red, and she giggled more.

Today was going to be a long day...

((A/N: I'm not dead :D! But I fractured my elbow ^^;; anyways, I'm so sorry for the late updates,(and for such a short chapter, but this was waiting like ten months. Next chapter will be better) but I'm back now. Feind Angelical is next to be updated, and thank you for everyone who has stuck with me all this way QuQ I am making a gift fic for all of my followers, (and a friend.) There will be Two gift fics, Never too old for trick or treating, and Counting erotic sheep! I have to write a Spamano and Germano request, but they will be done last. But seriously guys thanks. I've also practiced writing a bit more, so the future chapters should start making more sense! Well, muchos gracias, and I will see you soon!

~Snow))


	5. I'm so sorry -

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry if you think this is a new chapter but it isn't :c Love is Blind is on a temporary Hiatus so I can properly re-write it and write it in a different P.O.V, but on a positive note, I finally wrote smut! So... you guys have that to read while I re-write everything ^^;; I will be posting several one-shots as gifts for you guys because I feel so bad about this. Also, I am doing a plot bunny adoption thing, so if you want to adopt one of my plot bunnies, please PM me and we can discuss things. (Also, I only really ever write Itacest so must of the one shots will be that, but if there are other pairings you wanna see, just let me know~ I might throw gerita in their too.) So, once again, I'm really sorry, but don't worry. I'm starting with a clean slate and I will do my best to make the new work better than the last!**


End file.
